


Mabari Crowned: Tales From The Court Of King Alistair And Queen Torania Of Ferelden

by andrasteshaircurlers



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 20:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10557490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrasteshaircurlers/pseuds/andrasteshaircurlers
Summary: Basically a dump for my dabbles from the court of King Alistair and Queen Torania, (not in any certain order)





	1. Chapter 1

**Of Sensual Strokes and Sunburns**

 

One of the worst parts of being rulers was the separation. All too often Alistair or herself had to leave on some diplomatic mission and then Torania was miserable. For a few days she could keep herself busy by frantically doing this and that. But all too soon the missing of him caught up with her and then she was in a right fix.

The nightmares came right away of course whenever she slept without his arms around her, but the days were just as bad. Often the Fereldan queen sped up even further. Going a thousand miles an hour and above in her efforts to insure that her mind had no time to dwell on her missing husband.

“Eamon!” The redhead paced back and forth in froth of the aging adviser like a whirlwind, her hands locked behind her back. “That can’t be right. There has to be more paperwork, please tell me there is more paperwork!  I NEED more paperwork!”

The elderly man sighed, rubbing his forehead slightly.  The one good thing about his nephew being gone was that every last little note got addressed, even if it involved him getting a headache in the process.

“I’m afraid, your majesty, that we are out of paper work and the blackhallers do not require your help. Everything is being addressed… and no new training dummies will be coming in for a fortnight. The cook has also informed me that if you come into her kitchen again about the welcome back feast she will simply throw you out the window with the entire thing.”

For a moment the redhead woman gave him a look of horror that might have been funny if it was not so sad. It would not be about the window throwing no, it would be about everything being done.

“I I I…” Torania hesitated for only a moment. “I think I should go make sure I have all the words of the tale of King Calenhad absolutely memorized… perfectly.” She took a step backwards “Also I should finish learning every single landmark in Ferelden by heart. Y-yes… yes that sounds good.” Torania quickly turned and walked out of the room.

If the king who arrived in the courtyard had changed at all it was in that he was distinctly redder than when he had left for Antiva. His woman came flying at him running across the stone of courtyard, her face lit up as though light had just returned to the world. 

Tori. He felt his heart speed up in his chest. 

That was him. He was her light. Somehow, some way in this Maker forsaken world he had to have done something right. She loved him, and he loved her. He reached for her, a smile appearing on his face in return. He would twirl her and them pull her close and not let go until she was thoroughly shown just how much she meant to him as well.

But he had forgotten about the sunburns.

Pain laced across the surface of his body and Alistair gritted his teeth so as not to howl. There was no fooling her however. Torania came to a stop a foot in front of him her eyes wide, inspecting his red face

“Oh maker, Oh Alistair. How far do those…” She blinked up at him for a moment black eyes sympathetic. “You never burn when you are here.”

He tried to give her a half dismissant half amused shrug and winced. “Antiva?”

She blinked at him a few times and then shook her head. “Oh my sweet sweet man. Oh my man. Right! I’m using this as an excuse to spoil you!”

She reached for his hand gently then stopped herself. He grabbed her hands himself.

“Follow me,” His wife commanded.

The royal bedchambers where at the top of a tower.  A bed draped with fine furs, roses in a pot, another bed for the dog, weapons, woodcarvings, wardrobes, a fireplace and armoires.  Very Fereldan in its elegant simplicity. The home of two monarchs that were more at home in each other’s arms than among the usual trappings of power.

Torania guided her husband to the bed as Alistair tried not to wince.  The king let out a sigh as his wife helped him maneuver himself onto the bed with the least amount of pain possible.

“You know when I went to Antiva I was worried about sneaky assassins, stale fish, perhaps messing things up and having to wonder if they were all laughing at me behind your wicked grace faces… Not the sun. This happens to you all the time?”

“Only during the summer, and only when I don’t protect myself.” Torania grinned at him. “Once I spent an entire summer refusing to take precautions. I was as red as my hair by the time fall came.”

“And you what… got red and just… kept going? No, no I can see it. See you I mean. You’re stubborn enough alright.”

She flashed him a grin and then smeared a handful of goop on his face.

“Tori!”

Alistair barely had time to react to the sudden assault on his person by his beloved with when he realized what she was doing next and all protestations died in his mouth.

Torania unbuttoned the top button of her husband’s tunic with fingers that were already starting to tingle. She did so like when he wore this buttony one. It made things so much more interesting. Altogether button and then another. The queen gently let her fingers trail against her husband’s chest, after dipping them in the healing goop of course. Her breath was catching in her throat. The thing about having a weakness for chest muscles and having a husband who had rather good ones was it could do things to your mind that turned you into someone very different from a fierce warrior queen.

She let out a giggle as she continued then carefully rubbed a group covered hand over Alistair’s chest. “Feel better?” She tried to ask him. It came out sounding something like. “Mmmmmmmm…”

He shut his eyes basking in the feel of his wife’s skin against his own. Alright so perhaps there was gunk too but he would not focus on that.

He felt his heart stop and start again when she delivered a kiss to his sternum. He could not move his arms to wrap around her, that would hurt, so instead he just lay there.

Her lips trailed across his abdomen softly. Gentle she would be gentle; A single hand went up to caress his face and rub in the goop she had splattered up there.

She gently pulled the now slack and unbuttoned shirt off and moved to one arm. Shutting her eyes as she massaged the bulging forearm. Then moving downwards. She switched to the other.

Above all she held herself back. 

Of course this was Alistair and she was Torania. Sense could only last so long.

She kissed him. Her mouth fitting against his perfectly as she inhaled her man. Sunburns were suddenly forgotten as was the pain and Alistair wrapped his arms around his tiny wife pulling her on top of him. 

Her dress was gone in an instant and his hands ran over her bare skin as they lay together. Him in his pants she in her smalls.

She stroked his face her hand running from the hairline to the stubble as she tenderly caressed. His hands ran over her back tracing the curve of her arching backbone as she wrapped both arms around either side of his head.

Torania came to herself pulling back so she knelt over him, powerful thighs making it so she could make sure not to place any of her weight on his red body. “I thought you were hurting?”

He looked at her thoughtfully. “I was… I am… I’m not sure I care…”

She flashed him a half grin. “Oh but I care.” The gunk was in her hand again and then covering her palm And then he saw the wicked gleam in her eye. He didn’t have long to contemplate what it meant. His wife had scooted up on the bed still careful not to put weight on him. And then she was leaning forward… oh Maker Torania….

The queen of Ferelden leaned forward over her husband. She was fully aware that she did not have very impressive cleavage. She was also fully aware that if she held her body just so it would mean that he would be able to see it through the angle of her smalls as though the smalls were teasing the man. Tilting her head so she could look at him through her eyelashes was the next step. She rubbed the gunk, the mixture of spindleweed and rashvine extract that worked so well on sunburns over him some more, letting her hands saver what her eyes could not because they were too busy doing exactly what she knew would drive his mind wild. 

The feel of Alistair’s skin, the curves and planes of his chest and arms, the gentle softness of his neck, these were all things she knew by heart. It did not change the fact that she liked feeling them.

Her own heart was beating as hard as she felt his was. Neither had to speak. Alistair was not really sure he could speak if he tried. He was too lost in those intense but now soft black eyes.

The man’s ears were burnt perhaps worst of all so she saved those for last. She could see from the quality of the red shade that there would be no way for her to touch them at all without a great deal of agony for her man. So she would do what she could and get a bit more creative.

The gunk of the salve felt awful on her lips, It occurred to her after she had put it on that the substance could be poisonous. She would try not to swallow any. Torania leaned forward and brushed her lips against Alistair’s very red ears. She could she him wince and took his hand in hers before smearing more on her lips and kissing again as well.

It hurt. Oh Maker it hurt. Much more than the rest, it hurt. But Alistair was thankful he had someone who cared about him enough to do it like this. At least he was until it occurred to him that the substance could be poisonous. 

But no reasonable person would spread a poisonous substance on their lips……. 

Tori. This was Tori. She might not have considered it being poisonous until after she had done it. She might still not have considered it being poisonous. 

His wife was amazing, The finest warrior in Thedas, brilliant, beautiful…. But she was also Tori. Occasional bouts of idiocy were very much her style.

“Tori! That gooey slavy, healy, gunk stuff…. It’s…. Please woman… please tell me you know it is not a poison?”

She blinked at him. Which was all the answer he needed.

“Tori!” He reached a hand out whipping it over her mouth before repeating with the other. “Please woman, please tell me you had not thought of tha…. You had thought of it” Alistair groaned.

“Don’t worry I’m fine!” Torania assured the man just as she stared to break out in hives.

* * *

 

“And that is the story of how your mother managed to poison herself by kissing your father” Loruel told the small dark haired golden eyed child sitting on the chair before her.

Elissa Theirin, princess of Ferelden, blinked at the guardswoman. “I don’t believe you” she finally informed brunette imperiously, all but sticking her small nose in the air.

Lourel grinned, flipping her brown hair over her shoulder “Oh and why not?”

“Everyone knows there is no rashvine in skinburnsalve!” The princess informed her.

Loruel grinned even wider at that. “Yes, well how do you think happened! When King Alistair found out his wife had poisoned herself because of that ingredient? He made sure it was never in the salve again!”

Elissa narrowed her eyes as if weighing the adult’s words. “You left out the part of the story where they did the grown up things didn’t you?”

Loruel raised an eyebrow. “If you want details when it comes to bedroom escapades you’ll have to ask Aurelia. She’s the one who is part Antivan.”


	2. Slander

The vase… or whatever it was hit the door as he opened it, the shattered pieces of glass narrowly missing his face.

“Alistair!” 

One good thing about nearly being blinded by glass pottery… The shock of the near miss seemed to be enough to startle his wife out of her furry. 

Torania stood there both hands covering her mouth red slowly fading from her face. 

“Mind telling me why you have decided to demolish our living room? If you do don’t mind me I’ll just lean against the wall here and watch.”

Alistair took the few steps over to what he thought was an appropriate vantage point and leaned sideways raising an eyebrow at his queen.

Torania pursed her lips for a moment before flushing and looking down, Murmuring something along the lines of “Nothing I’m fine.”

“Uh-huh” He drawled. “So because you are fine you decided to start throwing things. If this is some sort of new hobby you might want to choose something less breakable.” 

Softly he continued. “come on Tori, you can tell me right?”

She looked back up at him her hands clenching at her sides. “There is a pamphlet” Her voice was thick with repressed pain and anger The tone made him cross the room to her in a few long strides. 

“I apparently have you wrapped around my finger. You are a puppet whose strings I hold.” Her face had contorted into a twisted mask of disgust and rage as she spoke the words.

He paused for a moment considering his reply before remarking,

“Huh, You’d really think I would have noticed the whole making me your helpless puppet thing. You have not been somehow controlling me when I sleep have you?”

Torania groaned and let her head fall foward onto his chest. He stroked her red hair gently.  

“Alistair I want to make a pamphlet in return”

The king of Ferelden grinned. “Ah now that sounds like a good idea. What should it say?”

“If you sodding idiots have skulls so thick that you actually think I could make a puppet of the most amazing man in thedas I urge you to report to the Fereldan army at your earliest convenience. We could use some new battering rams.”


	3. Assassin

“You know I would commend you for making it this far but It is much more tempting to point out the several major flaws in this plan of yours”

The assassin had hoped to find them sleeping, that was what people did at night right? Finding the redhaired queen sitting daintily at her mirror with a rather disturbing grin on her face was not what he had in mind.

“For one thing, ihe king is away so your timing is rather sad, either that or you were aiming to get me in which case you are just a fool”

She drew her blades in a flash like something out of a bad dream and the grin was still on her face.

“I don’t like fools”

Amidst the loud screaming coming from the bedroom, Loruel turned to her lover.

 “So think we should go aid our glorious leader?” 

Aurelia smiled flirtatiously at the brunette woman opposite her, her red-gold hair swaying slightly as she tilted her head to the side teasingly. 

“Nah” She pured in her unique part antivan part Orlesian accent. “She sounds like she is enjoying herself and we have better things to do, no?” And then she took her girlfriend’s face in her hands and kissed her soundly.

Marie skidded out of her teacher’s workroom and ran up the tower in a whirl as her halo of dark hair bounced freely. The teenager took in the two female guards with their mouths glued together and arms wrapped around each other, then the blood that was now starting to seep under the door, with her wide brown eyes. 

Aurelia raised a hand to wiggle her fingers at the girl before placing it firmly on Loruel’s bottom.

Marie blinked a few times. “I think I’m going to make some calming tea.”


End file.
